


The Home that Always Was

by Ceyanne_Twilight



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceyanne_Twilight/pseuds/Ceyanne_Twilight
Summary: Luke returns to London for a short holiday from uni. He reconnects with Flora, and they talk about their lives as students.
Relationships: Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Home that Always Was

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @flora-and-luke-are-best-friends for the request! They are baby.

These charming, winding streets used to be so familiar to him. Luke checked the address on the letter one more time. Based on past experiences, Luke supposed he should make sure the message was genuine and not a trap from the likes of Don Paulo or Descole, but he trusted the loopy penmanship to be hers. Plus, he didn’t know how one could replicate the personalized flowery stationary she never seemed to run out of. 

Luke smiled solemnly as he passed the bakery where he always used to beg the Professor to buy him a bun with filling. He instinctively stepped over the spot that had been barren of cobbles for as long as he could remember, only to find that it was filled in. He wondered if one of the locals took matters into their own hands, not believing that this was the city’s doing. At least a new generation of kids won’t be falling off their bikes here. Luke cringed at the phantom pain on his knees. 

He found the right apartment building and buzzed into her room.

“Luke?”

“Yeah it’s m-”

The line clicked off. He waited for a moment, confused, but then heard her heeled boots barreling down the stairs.

“OHMYGOSH LUKEEE!” Flora ran right into his arms, squeezing tightly. She pushed him back and looked at his face. “You’re so grown up now! I can’t believe it.”

He could scarcely believe it either. In theory she had the same face as she did the last time he saw her in person, but she just seemed more mature. Maybe they both lost a little roundness in their cheeks.

“Okay, I picked out a cafe to take lunch at, and you’re going to tell me  _ everything  _ that’s happened in America.”

“You have to tell me what you’ve been up to, too.”

Luke pulled the buckwheat crepe in front of him, piled high with savory toppings. He already had a salad and a pair of English muffins, but he would have no problem licking this sizable plate clean.  _ Would Flora be down for gelato after this?  _ She, on the other hand, only ordered one small fruit-filled crepe and a coffee. 

“What’s uni like across the pond?”

“I wouldn't be able to tell you the difference between your uni and mine, but I’m glad I changed my major.”

“Is that so? I thought you wanted to help every animal in need.”

“I want to help as many as I can, and I realized that becoming a vet meant putting down more animals than saving them, and that the choice wasn’t up to me.”

“You switched to marine biology?”

“Yes. At least that way I can work to conserve endangered species. To think there’s so much life out there in the ocean that we don’t even know about…”

“I dunno why you’d mess with those deep sea creatures; they range from icky to actual nightmare fuel.”

“Oh stop, so what if I don’t sleep at night? It’ll be the same as before, what with all these essays. Also there’s this girl-”

Flora gasped scandalously and covered her mouth, “a girl?”

“-in my class whom I’m very close  _ friends  _ with.”

“Bring her over next time.”

“I don’t think she’d be too keen on that.”

“Well I’ll find some way to become her pen pal.”

“I know you’ll just embarrass me on purpose.”

“Don’t be silly. No I won’t. Unless, of course, you want her to know about how you cried that time Emmy made lobster.”

“Well I’d never seen the way you cook them before. What sort of sociopath boils a creature ALIVE? What if it had the capacity to scream? Would you still be laughing?”

“No, I guess not. Tell me this girl’s name,” Flora said, resting her face on her hand.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. “Marina. My  _ friend. _ So how has your school year been?”

“Right. It’s been good. I’m hoping I can pull the marks I have now through to the end of the year so I can graduate strong.”

“Where do you plan on working after you’re out?”

“I think I’ll apply to The Yard. Barton said he would be a reference for me, which would look pretty impressive with the way he’s been climbing the ranks lately.”

“Good for him! I hear Chelmey retired already.”

“Yes, he’s at home with Amelie all the time now. I’m getting my degrees in criminology and robotics, but I think I’ll keep the robots at home and just try to invent something in my spare time.”

“What do you even do in criminology class? Are the lectures like those true crime programs you listen to on the radio? Do you have a favorite serial killer?”

“No, you dummy. It’s actually quite interesting. It’s all about psychology and sociology and stuff. Also my favorite serial killer is Clive because he made me mac n cheese the last time they let him out.”

Luke convinced Flora to get frozen yogurt, and they walked the path along the Thames eating it.

“What are your plans for when you return to America?” Flora asked.

“Marina wanted to take me out on the water in her family’s boat. After that, though, it’s back to school.”

“You should really come back to London more often, even if it’s just to keep me posted about  _ Marina.  _ The Professor misses you dearly.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about her anymore? And yeah, I miss the Professor, too. I wonder if I can arrange some sort of adventure to bring him along on, considering that all the work he’s had lately have been mundane digs.”

“You say ‘mundane digs’ as if that isn’t the norm. I’m sure he’d greatly appreciate it if you got him out of the house.”

“It sucks how short my visits are these days. I really need to come over during the holidays so I can meet with everyone properly. I’m glad I managed to catch you.”

Flora smiled. “I’ll always make time to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Autocorrect was a clown with this one. Imagine typing Luke 100 times and suddenly thinking I meant Like. Also talk=y’all?
> 
> Fat thank you to @elliseleven for helping me with the formatting lol


End file.
